(1) Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a tiled display device including the same. More particularly, the present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, which has a narrow bezel and is capable of preventing an edge dark area from occurring, and a tiled display device including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may be classified into self-emissive type display apparatuses excluding a separate light source and non-emissive display apparatuses including a separate light source. Examples of the non-emissive display apparatuses may include electrophoretic display apparatuses, electrowetting display apparatuses, and so on.